


До весны

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, Forests, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: нуар (я надеюсь!) сказка про Кирка, Спока, темный лес и с хорошим концом. Казалось бы, при чем тут Стар Трек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До весны

**Author's Note:**

> Имена я стилизовала как могла и достилизировалась до того, что имя "Джим/Джеймс" не ложилось совсем. Как говорит нам вика, имя менялось от Иакобус к Иакомус / Иакоб (средневековая старофранцузская форма), но даже у меня попытка использовать эту вариацию вызвала один вопрос: «Кто все эти люди»? Тиберий оказался компромиссом.

По лесной поляне пробежал холодный ветер – Тиберий поежился. Не дело после праздника урожая в лесу гулять, и совсем не дело – в Темную Чащобу идти. Недоброе про это место говорили: и что духи туда умирать ходят, и что громы небесные там бои ведут. Тому в этот лес дорога, кому жизнь не дорога, да тому, кого, кого к изгнанью приговорили. Кара справедливая, если кто смел вести речи гордые, не поклонился сборщику податей, отвел расправу от ведьмы темнокожей, якшается со знахарем да лезет в дела храмовников, хоть род его ни дня Равноликой не служил. Одна дорога наглецу, из города в Темную Чащобу, самой Бестелесной на корм и утеху. И городу от того только польза. Так говорил Хан, Великий жрец.

Дали напоследок изгнанному рубаху, слугами храма вытканную, в цвет солнца крашеную – известно, бестелесные извечно во вражде со светом дневным, повеселят их дары соперника давнего. Кинули ему на плечи плащ черный шерстяной – хоть и неласкова к людям ночь темная, и о ней забывать след.

Вышел из города изгнанный, гордо голову подняв. Неужто считал себя ровней живым людям? Улыбался, нечистый, радовался, безумец, что смог беду отвести от подруги своей из стран дальних. А добрым людям ни к чему примечать, как стиснул зубы изгнанный, когда в лес шагнул.

***

Сомкнулись ели за спиной – словно ночь опустилась на землю. Сел изгнанный на завалившийся ствол, задумчиво погладил бледный зеленый мох – котенком к руке тот ластился. Куда идти? Стоит стеной лес, никто оттуда не возвращался, зверь – и тот не выбегал. Но теплом тянуло из Чащобы, закрывал частокол стволов от холодных ветров, дующих с севера, от города дующих.

Лоскуток мха снова толкнулся в руку – морок, не иначе. Даже и на краю леса разное людям виделось, кто-то и силуэты духов в тумане разгадывал.

Вздохнув, поднялся Тиберий на ноги – и пошел прочь от людей, дальше от их доносящихся голосов в самую чащу.

Все мрачнее вокруг становилось. Серая земля, света дневного не знавшая, породила ели колдовские, огромные – и здоровяк Скотти бы не обхватил. Может, это Солнце само торопилось поскорее уйти отсюда за холмы Великого леса? 

Грибным плотным духом дышал этот лес. Поздние сыроежки, плотные боровики теснились у трухлявых пней, капельками воды украшенные тянулись от ветки к ветке лохмотья забытой паутины, причудливым узором покрывала стволы и землю плесень. Пропитался лес ее запахом до самых корней – терпким, чуть влажным, холодным. Не сразу в нос бил, но просачивался исподволь, и уже казалось, что других запахов не было вовсе.

Тут и там лежали у троп кости звериные, словно мастером обточенные. Заяц, лис, человек ли был – все одно, хоть бы и дух лесной. Живым нечего делать в этом лесу.

Говаривали, что Хан, Великий жрец, далеко видит, даже за Гранью достанет неправедного. Хоть и взял с собой изгнанный огниво, не смел он пока огонь разжигать. Да и детям ночи не люб жар костра. 

С трудом наломал он веток еловых, навалил их у пригорка, да так и упал там, закутавшись зябко в короткий плащ. Долгие дни в яме совсем его сил лишили. Замерзнет ли во сне, съедят духи леса – так тому и быть.

***

В темном лесу путника не щеглы-воробьи будили: карканье унылого ворона, да далекое уханье филина припоздавшего – вот и все птицы. Сырые от росы ветки словно в известку обмакнули – все до последней хвоинки в светлой пелене, тянутся нити волосяными мостиками. Точно – колдовской лес.

Выбрался Тиберий из-под отяжелевших веток. Попрыгал немного, разгоняя кровь в окоченевших ногах, размял холодные руки. Заурчал голодно живот. Из котомки достал Тиберий запасы городские – все дары жертвенные, да только не явились за ними духи.

Чем прокормиться, когда этот припас кончится? Зверя Тиберий здесь не встречал, даже мыши в хвое не возились. Никого, кроме воронов, отравой пропитанных. Зато грибов росло вдосталь.

Что ж, мертв он для мира – к чему страшиться острых глаз Хана? Разжег он костер, на прутках себе обед поджарил. А согревшись, задумался, куда путь держать. 

Невелик был выбор: куда не пойди, все в Грань уткнешься. В прежние времена заходили в город купцы, заворачивали обозы. Но разом исчезло все: и подводы с сырами и мясом, и диковинки иноземные, и глашатаи, волю королевскую объявляющие. Сборщик податей уже много лет не заглядывал в город – вот уж невидаль. 

Что случилось, отчего такая беда, так никто и не разузнал. Ходили к Грани смелые – все возвращались обратно. Кружил их лес по краю бездорожьем, болотами и топями. Кости тех, кому не довелось вернуться, находили возле троп окрестных, да у трясин непролазных. И язвой в лесу у самой Грани развернулась Колдовская чащоба. Говорили старики, что поганит она лес с незапамятных времен, когда и людей-то не было. Пятно темное, колдовское, запретное. Грань, как встала, обвила ласково его поганой змеей. Манила она и привечала каждого. Месту дурному, прожорливому изгнанники все на прокорм шли. Разжует и не подавится.

Отбросил Тиберий мысли нерадостные, поднялся на ноги. Не сразу нашел дорогу по предзимнему солнцу, тусклому, дымкой подёрнутому, а как нашел – пошел прочь от города.

Легко шагалось ему, будто рос лес на забаву случайному гуляке. Не было в нем ни подлеска густого, ни елок чахлых, ни крапивы переросшей – одни стволы-великаны, чуть бурелома, да гниет под грибами трухлявый ствол. 

Не натоптали здесь звери троп, в тиши отдавались эхом шаги одинокие. Остановился, огляделся Тиберий, коснулся низкой ветки – соскользнула рука с сырой коры. Да и ствол белый, с какой стороны не подойди – ни клочка мха не найдется. Как тут стороны света различить?

Мох-котенок стал последней памятью о ясном, светлом Кружном лесе. А Чащобе мрачной солнце ли ходило кругами, забыв о дневном порядке, сам лес ли водил кругами, не пуская к краю – сбился Тиберий с пути. Кто живым от Грани вернулся – тот про топи так же рассказывал.

Поднял Тиберий палку с земли, процарапал на белесом стволе стрелку. Шевельнулись, маревом подернулись линии, будто дыханием муку раздуло. Что этому лесу запутать человека? Из упрямства одного пошел он куда себе загадал смутному страху наперекор.

Когда неверное солнце поднялось к полудню, вернуло его кругами к третьей стрелке. Приметное дерево – раскидистое, сытое, ветки клонятся до земли ловчей сетью. Пошатнулась тогда неизбывная вера Тиберия в свое чутье, которое помогало ему найти дорогу там, где любой заплутает. А если и Солнце ему не друг, не спросить ли помощи у нечистой Ночи? Ведал Тиберий, как по звездным тропам дорогу искать, но так одно – когда путем в ночи ведет знающий, а другое – когда отринутый, слабый человек их примеру следует и карты разглядывает.

Помогут ли звезды там, где само Солнце спотыкается?

Оглядел Тиберий метку – почти затянулась черта. По следам вернулся он к первому знаку, но того и вовсе не осталось. А без знака – как держать путь? Играл лес глупцом, в ловушке запутавшимся.

Перехватил Тиберий палку, новую метку в полный рост от души расчертил. Неужто сдастся он гнили сырой?

Снова ему почудилось, что зашуршало дерево, словно ветер подул. Но без движения висел тяжелый воздух.

Далеко тянулся лес. Шел Тиберий прямо, каждый шаг вымерял. Не верил он больше стрелкам и ходу солнечному, прутки втыкал в землю. Стало видеться ему, что стоит подойти к загаданному стволу – и рисунок сам проступает на коре, словно не хочет плесень, чтобы человек ее тревожил. 

Не придумалось, не кажется – знал он после дней блуждания. Так оно и есть, самая настоящая правда этого места заговоренного. Видел бы кто, как он благодарно касается кряжистого пня – точно бы блажью назвал. А у него день ото дня все меньше в рассудок веры было, едва ли не безумцем он себя называл. Не подпускал его лес к краю, черту для глаз невидимую проводил. Сбивались ровные линии меток, коловоротом закручивались дорожки, низко летел брошенный камень, но подобрать его никак не удавалось. Наверное, так и лучшие следопыты сбивались со следу, потому и возвращались ни с чем. Потому, вернувшись, и напивались мрачно в таверне.

Стылые ночи наступали на пятки. Плохо согревал тонкий шерстяной плащ, коченели руки, леденели ноги, стоило пригаснуть ночному костру. Недалеко было и до поры предрассветного инея на земле.

В слабости попробовал Тиберий пробраться обратно к городу, но и к опушке лес не пустил, хоть и чуялось – рядом все, шагни только, да отведи от глаз ветви елей пограничных. У самой кромки, на дне сухого оврага на хвойном ложе покоился череп человеческий, а из глазницы мухомор пророс, паутиной черной гнили укутанный.

Думал Тиберий похоронить что осталось, не дело доброму человеку в канаве спать, но крошилась земля, обламывались ветки. Как ни старался, не смог он подобраться, сам чуть шею не свернул – под весом его склон оборачивался песком зыбучим, топью болотной. И травинки живой не росло на нем, деревья сторонились – только дождь намывал хвою, да опадали листья с чахлых, кривых кустов рядом. Верно говорили: живому Грань не одолеть. Тот, внизу упокоившийся, в отчаянии шагнул на покатый край овражка – и нашел себе гибель глупую, бесполезную.

Из жестких веток и колючей хвои сплел Тиберий венок прощальный, связал в оберег плеть вьюнка, швырнул его со словами заветными. Метко бросил, но отощал венок в полете наполовину и упал в пяти шагах от костей безымянных. А Тиберий уже развернулся и пошел прочь от дурного места, больше не оборачиваясь.

Обогнул он весь лес по краю – всего три дня ходу оказалось. Непросто давалась дорога – норовил лес закружить, только шаг к краю сделай. А понять, есть ли в кружении свой порядок, можно ли приноровиться, так и не удалось.

Ночи становились холоднее. Подальше от города, подальше от могилы неизвестной начал строить Тиберий себе землянку, но дело шло небыстро: руки – сильные, не шелковые как у графского сынка, – сбивались в кровь о колкие ветки, самодельная лопата из щепы ломалась о плотную землю. Чем дальше, тем яснее виделось ему: без инструмента не построить надёжной землянки, не успеть до морозов вырыть нору. Не пережить зиму. Он нашел самые прочные ветки для опоры, укрыл крышу лапником, собрал с земли куски тощего дерна, но все одно – хлипкая, насквозь дырявая лачуга. Не успеет, не справится один.

Да и зверя в лесу так и не встретилось, только вороны редкие каркали по-прежнему. Смеялись ли над человеком, целый день грибы собиравшем? Пусть бы и да. Диво, что хоть грибов вдосталь, так поздно осенью и в такую сушь. Отчего-то же плесень вольготно себя чувствовала, не иначе как из самого сердца земли себе воду вытягивала.

А поутру лопнули на кусте ядовитые ягоды морозника. Скоро быть зиме. Размазал по рукам Тиберий бесцветную мякоть, киселем расползшуюся, вытер о штанину едкий сок. Примета верная, днем ли раньше, днем ли позже.

Оглядел он свою шаткую лачугу и пошел к самому краю чащи, туда, где в ровных, не заросших травой берегах струился полноводный чистый ручей. Начинался он во внешних землях, дразнил вольным изгибом рукава и, смеясь, убегал обратно в недоступные земли, терялся в кустах. Отводила глаза Грань – сколько ни силился Тиберий, не смог углядеть, что там, за краем.

Уже два дня минуло, как он похоронил другого изгнанника, смерть в лесу нашедшего. Что того убило, морозы зимние? Или же голодная пустая весна, когда и в городе припасы кончаются? Костей человека скукожившегося звери не растащили – как под тонким хвойным одеялом лежали они у холма. Дожди их омыли, талые воды огладили, плесень опутала, да грибы украсили – вот и весь погребальный наряд тому, кто умер тихо как зверь лесной. И даже имени Тиберий не знал. Две зимы назад изгнали из города храмовника, духам отдавшегося – он ли это был?

Подергивался как от зноя воздух над водой – Грань пролегала совсем рядом. Проплутав как-то всю ночь, Тиберий ее уловки изучил и накрепко запомнил. Зачерпнул он воды ведерком из коры и листьев, наклонился еще раз, чтобы напиться – и расплескал, повернувшись резко: словно движение за спиной почуялось ему.

Неподвижны были ветки, замер воздух – только ручей играл с бедными лучами солнца, в тучи замотавшегося. А на пне в десяти шагах рос, поднимался белесый плесневый бугор – словно опара у хозяйки убежала.

Отшатнулся Тиберий, но не отвел глаз – как знать, чего хочет гниль, сыто живущая в этом лесу? Зачем она явилась сейчас; не для того ли, чтобы напитаться человечиной перед холодной и долгой зимой, уснуть до самой весны?

А ведь и прежде чуялось, что чуть шевелится край молочной пленки. Зарастали метки и знаки. Не думал Тиберий об этом, а потому и застало его врасплох невиданное, неслыханное, чуждое.

Рос комок, подрагивал и тянул силу из пня под собой. Тлел тот на глазах, пока трухой не рассыпался.

Страшно совсем стало Тиберию: что, если тварь лесная-невиданная и из него так жизнь вытянет? Как бежать от того, что весь лес собой оплело, захватило? Тянулись нити белые по ветвям, опадали паутиною, пробирались под землю – как глубоко, никому не узнать.

Сжал зубы Тиберий, перешагнул ручей – и остался смотреть, что дальше будет. Медленно, без суеты стягивались отростки, рос бугор, дышал, словно живой, а когда стал ростом в куль с мукой, потянулся не вширь, а вверх, нарастил шар, голову обозначив. Вытянулись руки-ноги пухлые, короткие, словно кошмар ночной пробрался в светлый день. Вот уж да – Луна злая, на людей щерящаяся, назвала этот лес своей вотчиной, да детей своего блуда там приютила.

Темными ямами нашлись глаза. Как долго до ночи – времени тварей недобрых? За водой Тиберий вышел – солнце на вершине своей дороги стояло, до заката недалеко: коротки осенние вечера. А в косых поздних лучах да в пляске теней фигура, медленно ткущаяся из плесени, стала казаться все мрачнее и неприветливее. Или в том дело было, что по ту сторону ручья стоял почти человек? Нет, скорее насмешка над образом. Лучше бы лес породил тварь десятирукую, семиногую, с пастью дикой. Не шевелились глаза, но бельма незрячие ровно на Тиберия уставились.

Заскрипела ветка, в которую Тиберий вцепился. Сжал он зубы, чтобы не убежать, дороги не разбирая, чтобы не прочесть, не подумавши, молитву силам дня, не разгневать тварь ночи непочтением.

Выросшее тощее существо подняло руку – стекли и упали жирной кляксой лишние покровы, открывая тонкие пальцы. Пять числом: не порождение болот, и то радость! Шевельнулось чудовище, тела своего не зная, медленно разжало пальцы, тягуче склонило голову набок и, встав неуклюже, подняло ногу для первого шага, пошатнулось, но удержали нити, к земле привязывающие – как корни настоящие, плоть от плоти земли.

Шаг, другой – у берега остановилось, не дойдя до воды; встало в луче света, из-за облаков выбившемся.

Всмотрелся Тиберий было в неверные черты лица – и опустил глаза, уж больно жутким оказался вблизи вид бледной плоти, под кожей которого словно сама жизнь копошились, облик вылепливая. Не только лицо, тело тоже глаз не радовало: одежды на нем вовсе не было, одни грубые линии – не человеческая плоть, прикрывать нечего.

Когда же решился Тиберий глянуть вновь, движения затаились внутри и только медленно, исподволь, проглядывала работа, меняющая облик нечеловеческий на новый, нестрашный: губы узкие и тонкие, глаза словно прищуренные, брови, на диво прямые. Неужто не хотела пугать его нечисть? Может, и смерти она не желала ему?

Вынырнули напоследок уши, кончики заострились – словно дымка, пыльца какая слетела. Поднял бровь житель лесной, словно удивившись чуть. Встал ровно, давая разглядеть себя Тиберию.

А тот, осмелев – что терять изгнанному, Великим жрецом проклятому, кроме души своей и сердца смелого? – шагнул навстречу, встал напротив, у самого берега:

– Тебя ли Хранителем леса звать? – спросил он. – Или же ты лик Луны Скалящейся? Да будет ровен твой свет, непроглядна тьма.

Чуть дернулось ухо лесного жителя – понял ли он? Угадал ли Тиберий? Ночью грозен лик светила – во что обращаются его дети в свете солнца? Ежели вышла к нему лесная сырость сама, суть жизни самозарождающаяся, то пусть знает, что дурного Тиберий никому не пожелает, всем будет рад.

– Прости, если обознался я. Не ведомо мне, кто ты, не держи зла. Не по своей воле я пришел сюда, не желал нарушить твой покой. Не по своей воле я остаюсь здесь.

Поклонился – не как равному, но и не как господину. Как старшему, наставнику почтенному.

– Желаешь, чтобы я ушел – тут же уйду, дорогу мне только укажи.

Гость лесной, грубый еще набросок дернулся всей кожей. Чуть четче стали руки, вытянулись черты лица – раскрошился с шорохом второй пень вдали, просел трухлявый ствол. Порождение сути леса стояло изваянием, не прерывало его речей. Закончил Тиберий – гость руку длиннопалую поднял. Добрый ли знак, просьба ли? И не прочтешь в лице, пусть и черты человеческие.

– Заходи в мое жилище. Небогатая хижина, но рад я буду гостю.

Неловко еще с телом человеческим житель лесной справлялся – не то кивнул, не то голову уронил. Провел его Тиберий к своему жилищу – убогой лачуге, куда то и дело захаживал ветер, лениво гулявший между стволами. 

Молчал гость нежданный. Тихо вошел, встал подальше от очага.

Хотел Тиберий раздуть угли, но замерла рука. Не дело, ежели у него в гостях дитя ночи, не любят такие жар костра да горячие искры. Да и лесным тварям огонь не мил. Показал на очаг Тиберий – гость качнул головой. Протянул Тиберий грибов, с вечера томящихся в углях – снова отказ молчаливый. Недобрый знак. Неужто не угодил?

Но кто гость здесь, если не Тиберий? Незваный и непрошеный чужак, ветрами подкинутый? Даже если и не хозяин леса зашел к нему, все одно – настоящий житель здешний. Когда это гость хозяину пищу предлагал?

Но не исправить уже. Протянул воду Тиберий и житель лесной принял ее, поднес ко рту, но не губами тянулся – всей кожей впитывал, как сухая ветошь. А закончив, отставил аккуратно туесок в сторону и снова непонятно и жутко уставился на Тиберия закрытыми глазами. Чего надо – не понять, но принял же он воду, намерений злых не показал. А коли так, то не дело обижать его дурными мыслями. Нет здесь другого существа, не с кем разговор разделить, мысли, радости да горести.

Дико отдавались в пустой чаще звуки одинокого голоса, эхо беседы с собой о дневных заботах. Подумывал как-то Тиберий даже поймать и приручить вороненка – только где ж его взять на излете осени? Да можно ли брать в ладонь чужую жизнь, не зная даже, проживешь ли сам хоть бы луну, дотянешь ли до праздника Длинной ночи.

***

Хотел ли гость слушать? Не прерывал он речей Тиберия, тенью ходил за ним, склонял порой голову – медленно-медленно, но становились черты лица человеческими. Словно сперва из глины гончар сделал набросок быстрый и грубый, а за ним уже золотых дела мастер неспешно завершал работу, прорезал тонкие черты и верные линии. Проступили мягкие складки вокруг века, волосы легли ровной челкой на лоб.

А Тиберий все рассказывал и рассказывал: о себе, о людях, о том, что на свете творится. Как попал он сюда, какую жизнь вел. Что не родился он в Тарсе, привезли его сюда тетке в помощь. Было ему тогда семь годов, и с тех пор он в городе и остался: встала тем летом сухим Грань, в день какой – неведомо.

Поначалу ждал Тиберий обоз, чей хозяин обещался его домой отвезти, к родителям и брату старшему. В тот год плохо вызрели тощие хлеба, и, хоть не пришли сборщики податей, говорили люди разное, смуту затевали. Голова города, Кодосс, не справился с ужасом, с бунтом, с черной смертью, которая в город завернуть успела. Той зимой пылали на границе Тарса костры.

Рассказывал он и про то, как привыкали люди к жизни новой, как смелые да хитрые дорогу за Грань искали – все без толку. Про то, как хотели разделить с Тиберием изгнание друзья верные, но и этого не позволил им Хан, Великий жрец.

Много историй у него было, и веселых, и грустных, истосковался по слушателю внимательному. Все лето просидел он в яме, пока суд шел, в праздник Урожая огласили приговор. Гость же молча глядел – и виделось Тиберию в том сочувствие, принятие тихое.

А потом ветка ели иссохшей непослушно отскочила – не успел Тиберий удержать, не успел предостеречь. Острый край рассек жителю лесному руку, а тот будто бы и не заметил. Чуть намок порез мутным, чуть зеленоватым соком, словно срез ягоды, а внутри пряталась ровная белесая плоть.

Лучше глаз нездешних, бровей ровных, да кожи бледной напомнило это Тиберию, что не человек перед ним вовсе. Как лечить его? Нужно ли слова заветные пошептать над раной? Или кровью человеческой исцеляет он себя? А может, снова вытянет силу из самой земли под ногами?

Угадав его мысли, покачал головой лесной житель, протянул вперед руку, кровью-соком текущую. Потянулись от нее отростки, тонкой паутиной к виску Тиберия прижались. Думал он – конец пришел, за оплошность жизнью своей придется расплатиться. Текли мгновения, пощекотала нить кожу и будто внутрь ушла. А после истаяла.

Впервые услышал Тиберий голос спутника своего, негромкий, низкий, глубокий. Если не вслушиваться – то и человеческий, но хранил он в себе и шорох листового опада, и шум ветра в ветвях, и покой древний, ведающий все тайны. Но не размыкал житель лесной губ, не снаружи шел голос, не ушами слышался. Отдавался и звучал он в разуме одном:

– Рана зарастет. Не надо страха. Мы не убиваем.

Говорил гость "мы". Но что есть – "мы"? Видел Тиберий одного – с кем он беседы вел, кто выглядел как муж человеческий, к кому привыкнуть успел.

– Спасибо, что заговорил со мной, хозяин лесной. Как мне звать тебя?

– Мы... Мы Грибница, не хозяин леса. Это тело – плод Грибницы, едино с ней. Мы-я с ней одно. Я могу зваться, – замолчал, задумался он, – Споком. Я взял облик. Здесь был один, с зеленой кровью. Здесь он и умер. Мы-я пытались помочь, ничем не могли. Тело пошло во благо всем.

– Его звали Споком?

– Быть может. В Грибницу пришло знание, теперь не отличить. Тогда была дрожь земли, лес горел. В чащу пришел один, он сочил соками, плохо стоял. У него осталась одна рука, где вторая была – оттуда сок рекой.

– Кровь, это называется кровь, – прошептал Тиберий.

– Он был в нем весь, но он нас чуял. Мы пытались затянуть ему рану, но его сила стекала в землю. Не в чем было держать. Он остыл.

Невеселая судьба оказалась у того, чей облик и чей разум впитал в себя спутник Тиберия. Когда и Тиберий сам умрет – его также впитает плесень вездесущая?

– Что ж. Спок, значит? Рад я, что мы наконец знакомы.

Спок чуть сдвинул края пореза – затянулась рана, слиплась и тонкими нитями зашилась.

А ведь кружной лес давно не горел, не на памяти человеческой, старики не слышали. И дрожь земли – про нее и записях городских не было, уж не Тиберию ли знать. Кем был тот Спок? Упал ли с небес, пришел ли из Подземий? Много, много лет Тарсу было. А Чащоба и того больше повидала.

Снова в мыслях Тиберия зашуршал ветер и родился ответ:

– Давно ли? Люди приходят и проходят мимо нас. Тот, кто был Споком, погиб много зим назад, ваши поколения сменились.

– И ты все это время в лесу, один?

– Не один. Мы – Грибница.

– И сколько вас здесь таких?

– Единое Мы. Одна Грибница... Я – отделен, но с ней. Через нее питаюсь, она – мои корни, с ней – мои мысли и сила.

Вот оно как. Спок здесь тоже один. От скуки ли он вышел к Тиберию? Любопытство ли его вело? Отчего-то казалось, что самой Грибнице нет дела до людей.

Вошел Тиберий в дом, встал между очагом и гостем своим. Хоть и недолго он того знал, но успел изучить привычки безмолвные: не по душе тому был жар костра, иссушал его огонь, но любил он в тепле согреться. Кому не мило тепло осенью поздней? Только тварям ночным да умертвиям кладбищенским.

– Ты ведь и прежде понимал меня, верно? – все еще робея от новизны, спросил Тиберий. Непривычно было свои мысли продумывать, чтобы четче слов звучали они. 

– Тебе привычно звучать – звучи, мне понятно без громких мыслей.

– Ты не отвечал прежде, теперь – ты ведь тоже молчишь.

– Мы понимаем речь. Мы думаем. Я думаю. Но говорить не смогу, – разомкнул Спок губы. Не было за ними зубов хищных, глотки жадной. Только бледная плоть. – Соединил наши разумы. Больше, чем слух.

– Ты подумаешь – я даже на другом краю леса услышу?

– Все так. Ты – с нами. Немного Грибница.

Думал Спок ровно. Не как у Тиберия, не как у сына человеческого текли его мысли, каждая – своей лентой вилась, с другими не путалась, до конца доходила. Неловко было слышать чужое, сокровенное. Чуялось: между ними связь теперь ближе, чем между побратимами. Хоть и равнодушна Грибница, не каждому такой дар вручает. И чем заслужил? Отчего Спок его выбрал?

– А как ты меня прежде слышал?

– Голос – дрожь в воздухе, всем телом ловлю.

Дивные вещи говорил Спок, гость нежданный, другом обернувшийся. Сколько ему Тиберий рассказал о себе, сколько еще расскажет, если тот пожелает! И послушает, коли тот открыться захочет. Жаль только, нет у них дома теплого, в котором было бы славно зиму коротать. Даже не дома – хватило бы и хижины добротной да шерсти на плащ.

Спросить бы... Не обидится ли Спок, не решит ли, что только и нужно Тиберию, что из леса сбежать?

***

– Скажи, Спок, а лес – он в родстве с ночными тварями?

– Нет, с ними мы не растем. И у ушедших духов тоже другой корень.

– Ты не один из них?

– Нет. Корень детей леса – брат твоих корней.

Сколько таких бесед было – узнавал Тиберий и о людях, которые во все времена в лес захаживали, о зверях заплутавших, о том, как дрожала земля, как сходил с небес огонь. С каждой такой беседой, с каждый обрывком мыслей все яснее понималось, насколько древнее и мудрое существо вышло из чащи. И насколько иное.

Давно Грибница была в лесу – древнее Тарса, древнее Старой Столицы. Неспешно собирала она крупицы знаний – отстраненно и равнодушно, никуда не торопясь. Под ее плотью равно таяли и люди, и звери, и столетние деревья. Растаял бы и город. Лишь одна такая Грибница могла жить в лесу, а эта была – на всю Чащобу. И хранила она в себе бессчетные знания, память о прошедших временах.

Спока породила Грибница, дала ему жизнь и знание, но не волю свою. Кем был тот, иной, погибший, если одна память о нем в древней жизни любопытство разбудила? День за днем, рассвет за рассветом Спок узнавал себя, настоящего себя, а не суть древнюю, обращающую неспеша все в тлен. Не с Грибницей говорил Тиберий, но и не с тем, кто давным-давно от ран умер. Этот Спок – плоть от плоти леса, память об ушедшем – поднялся для него и оказался тем другом, собеседником, побратимом, о котором только мечтать доводилось.

Если бы не тоска об уходящих днях, был бы Тиберий по-настоящему счастлив здесь, сейчас. Мысли в голове звучали отчетливо и привычно. Приспособился он к странным разговорам, в голове идущим. Обещал ему житель лесной, что не будет знать помыслов, читать будет только то, что дозволено, и слово свое держал. А Тиберий бы и рад показать напоследок всего себя, чтобы в крепкой памяти Спока отпечататься.

Не смел он задать вопрос прежде. Но покрылись утром первым льдом воды ручья и он решился:

– Спок, а ты видишь Грань?

– Грибница тянется до Кромки. Разрезало лес, отделило нашу Чащу, разрезало нас. Знаем только, что отрезанные нити вытянулись, выжили. Их путь – жить и стать новой Грибницей.

– И там, во внешнем мире? – никогда в городе не получали вестей из большого мира. Не просто так в грустных новых песнях пелось, что в мире только Тарс один остался, ничего больше нет, куда не пойди.

– Грибница растет до Кромки. И за ней лес, и там люди, но туда расти не можем, выжигает корни.

– Я даже на Кромку – так ты ее зовешь? – не вышел. Довелось мне увидеть лишь раз внутренний лес, край Чащи. Никуда больше морок не пускает.

– Морок – для отвода глаз. Я не... Мне не суметь видеть как ты, мне не суметь говорить как ты.

– Ты слепой?

– Тепло, сияние, голос, вода – мы слепы?

И правда – не слеп. Не спотыкался Спок в лесу, уверенно вел бабочкиными тропами, знал краски мира и тайны сокровенные. Вырастил себе одежду – тунику цвета небесного, на плече деревянной булавой скованную. Слеп был Тиберий рядом с ним.

– Мы все здесь пленники, да?

– Грибница была и будет, она была до людей, с ней знание, с ней жизнь. То люди уходят. Ее нельзя пленить, она – на своем месте.

Но ты, Спок? Ты же не грибница, ты ведь сам. Не ее голосом говоришь, своим. Так это чувствовал Тиберий. 

А Спок, молчавший на его мысли, тихо и, наверное, грустно проговорил:

– Даже споры не покинут леса, ничто не покинет леса, не знаем, не знаю пути. Можно войти. Никогда не выйти. Споры дойдут до Кромки, но там только смерть живет.

Только смерть... Коли так, то накрепко решил Тиберий радоваться каждому оставшемуся дню. Когда в зиму уйдет Спок – будет Тиберий его помнить, каждую минуту как книгу старинную перебирать. Жить, насколько хватит сил. В этом будет его победа.

А как весной проснется Спок – будет ему пища. 

***

Своей болью Спок чуял холод Тиберия. Его дрожь – как свою. И больше того печалило, что нечем помочь человеку, что бессильны все знания, все тайны и умения.

Даже если вырастит он убежище, своим холодным телом не согрет он в зимнюю стужу, станет саваном стылый покров. Из последних сил держался Спок, еще немного – и не выдержит, заснет до весны. Станут ломкими и твердыми створки дома, которым бы могло стать это тело. Погибнут заледеневшие нити от пламени костра, бесполезно уйдет из них жизнь.

Была бы у него власть над пауками – и так люди тоже думали – велел бы он им очнуться и соткать Тиберию шубу теплую. Мог бы он поймать здесь зверя лесного – был бы Тиберию меховой кокон. Он бы даже убил, хоть и незачем Грибнице кого-то жизни лишать, все приходило к ней, рано или поздно. Не ведал Спок прежде, что значит "сейчас". Это плодовые тела всегда суетились, спешили, торопились в сезон выносить споры. Но он сам воплощал Грибницу – вне времени, никуда не спешащую, все делающую в срок.

Тиберию нужно было тепло, тепло сейчас; в сыром плаще он вымерзнет, сколько бы грибов не набрал ему Спок. Не согреют дрова в промерзшей Чаще. Не с кем будет ему разделить вой метели.

Только одно спасение было для него у Спока. Сможет ли? Смогут ли они? Примет ли человек такую помощь?

Зашел в дом Спок. В тепле медленно отошли подмерзшие нити. В этом холоде даже жар костра-пожара не убивал, не вытягивал воду, а давал сил еще чуть посидеть рядом, еще немного почувствовать своего человека. Как же быть?

– Спок, о чем думаешь? – в мыслях позвал Тиберий. Все чаще он думал для Спока, все больше приоткрывал себя – осознанно ли, случайно ли?

– Ты мог бы пережить зиму, – признал Спок. С неохотой, тяжело признал.

Недоверием подуло от Тиберия, надежной повеяло – словно вживую услышал Спок вешние ручьи, которые они могли бы вместе встретить, очнуться под их пение от долгого сна. И тут же – мучительным сомнением. Так и есть, правду понял его человек: не тот это путь, который каждому предлагают, сложный выбор. Не каждый бы такую помощь принял. Его человек, его Тиберий – примет ли дар?

– Ты знаешь, Спок, в моем родном городе моя мать дала мне когда-то другое имя. Тиберий – имя, которое я каждому говорю, как угодно его трепать можно. Сокровенное имя я никому не открывал. Иакобусом меня назвали.

– Иакобус... – эхом отозвался Спок.

– А теперь, чего уж терять? Чую я, ты вместе с лесом в сон зимний вот-вот уйдешь, из последних сил держишься для меня. Спасибо тебе за то. Но морозов мне не пережить. Я тебе сказал имя заветное, расскажи теперь, что за способ ты знаешь. Я не хочу отдавать себя Луне Щерящейся, но ведь я знаю – не ее ты слуга.

– Грибница никому не слуга. Если согласишься, Грибница прорастет сквозь тебя... Я прорасту сквозь тебя. Мы одно станем, мне будет ведома каждая твоя мысль, каждое дыхание. Мы вместе уснем. Вместе проснемся весной. Ты изменишься.

– Значит, Иакобус из рода Кирков умрет?

– Не сразу. Но медленно он станет другим.

Человек, открывший ему сокровенное имя, тяжело раздумывал. Задул порыв холодного ветра огонь в очаге, закутался в заиндевевший плащ Иакобус плотнее – сам того не заметил. Тому, кто часть Грибницы, должно быть неведомо, каково это – решить, какой смертью умереть, но отчего-то понимал это Спок. Кто принес это знание? Тот ли, кто вытек нездешней кровью зимы назад? Тот, от чьего разума сегодня тянулись солнечные нити?

– Каждую мою мысль увидишь?

– Как и ты – мою, – подумал теплом Спок. 

Улыбнулся его человек. Поднялся на ноги. Плеснул остатки воды на угли.

– Подскажи только, что делать надо.

Пробежали по всему телу, по каждому отростку чувства волной – то радость была. Поднялся на ноги Спок, отпустил корни-мысли плотнее в землю, чтобы Грибница его лучше слышала и понимала. Тут же выросли нити толстые – приготовились плести кокон для зимовья. Отдыхал ночами человек на куче хвороста – пусть так и будет.

– Иакобус, – тихо позвал Спок. – Как тебе лучше будет спать? Я лягу рядом.

Теплом, жарким ветром длинных дней повеяли мысли его человека, словно бы и не край зимы им грозит, а солнце припекает летнее. Двинулся его яркий человек к своей лежанке, улегся на плащ.

– Холодно как, – пожаловался он.

Разум Спока нежился под теплыми лучами Иакобуса, но плоть оставалась сырой и холодной. Лег он поближе – зиму проведут они вместе, тесно сросшиеся, прижавшиеся друг к другу. Смех защекотал там, где билось у человека сердце. Потянулся Спок пальцами к лицу Иакобуса, вжался в точки, где жаром выходили из-под кожи нити человека. Вслушался в последний вдох. Поймал последний выдох.

Ахнул Иакобус, когда проростки вошли под кожу. Потихоньку стыло тело, затихало сердце.

Кокон вокруг них, еще прозрачный, рос нить за нитью – и круга солнце не сделает, как будет готово. Работа Спока тоньше, но и он справится до настоящих морозов. Он прорастет в своем Иакобусе и переживет зиму с ним на двоих.

Увяли на теле Спока волоски, чующие свет, сияние, тепло. Мысли в нем потекли медленнее. Замедлялась жизнь и в Иакобусе. Сны его – тихие, тайные, сокровенные, бессвязные – текли своим чередом. Засыпал Иакобус. Засыпал Спок. Отходила ко сну Грибница и Колдовская чащоба.

"До встречи весной, мой человек".


End file.
